What did you expect?
by love life twilight
Summary: Bella gave birth to three babies. After the fight with the volturi Inez one of Bella's daughter invite everyone to come to her birthday party in seven years when they mature and stop growing. Now vampires from all over the world are coming to the Cullen's house. (Under reconstruction I realize it was crappie and I made Edward to strict and Bella is brainless.) 5/20/14
1. 7 years

**Chapter** **1**

_**7**_ _**years**_

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Inez POV**

It's been seven years since Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Ethan-James Tucker Cullen, and I Inez Marley Julian Cullen was born. Today September the thirteenth is our birthday. Now, we have vampire's from all over the world coming to visit and celebrate our birthday with us. Sounds like bucket loads of fun right. Well, your wrong nothing fun when you have existed for seven year look seventeen and have the mentality of a twenty-four year old and the sex drive of a seventeen year old boy and your parents want to **No** scratch that are treating you as if your seven years old. Guess what I'm feeling right now and for the past four years can anybody guess well I'll tell you what I'm feeling **REPRESSED**. Oh and it's not just me Nessie and Ethan are feeling it to.

Well, back to what I was saying. The day we were born Nessie and I where imprinted on by Jacob and Seth the werewolves three days later Seth's sister Leah imprint on Ethan by the way she a werewolf too. Enough about that I just know something is going to happen today." Earth to Nez earth to Nez." Nessie said with her face inches from mine. " Nes back up I need some breathing room and I hear you loud and clear." I got up and looked at Nessie expectingly as she giggled. _Nes it's not even funny. _I thought to her. " Guess what." I stood their looking at her. She huffed. "Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar are here come on let's go greet them." She said as she smiled and though. _Bitter much. _"OK let's go." _Yes very I tend to be this way I'm not get none of that good stuff. _She giggled and I did to as we walked to the living room to greet our guest. I smiled when I saw them and said hello and gave everybody a hug and kiss on the cheek as they told us happy birthday. Just as we where done greeting everybody Seth, Jacob, and Leah "Hey-" I begin "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they shouted in unison. I schooled my face so I was scowling " you know it rude to cut-" " You know we know your not made right." Seth said with a my favorite grin despite myself I smiled " shut up." I said still smiling as I went over and gave him a hug.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett came down followed by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper I smiled at them. Uncle Emmett and Jasper went to go greet the Denials while Aunt Alice scrutinize our outfits Aunt Rose stopped at the bottom of the step we looked at her expectingly we knew what was coming. "Hey Seth Leah. Hey mutt." I giggle for some reason she just doesn't like Jake. Ethan and me had a talk with Aunt Rose about calling Seth and Leah mutts it went well. " Uncle Emmy bear!" I sanged sweetly. "Yeah Nez?" Uncle Emmy ask happily as the Denials looked curious as I changed my tone while Nez giggled and Ej smirked knowing what was going to happen.

"Let's make a bet!" I said excitingly almost as exciting as Aunt Alice before she goes shopping. "I want in too" said Nes and Ej at the same I smiled and giggled. _This is the most carefree I've seen you your usually tense when Seth here._ Ej told me I smiled at him knowingly. "I'm playing as well!" said Uncle Jas excitingly as he grinned from all the excitement in the room. He very luck he can't feel our emotions or he'd be bouncing off the walls. "Anybody else?" I asked hastily ready to start.

"Anybody else what?" Asked dad as him and mom walked in. My face dropped as well as Nes and Ej's face. We quickly fixed it a look around the room to see who noticed. Apparently ever body but, mom and dad. I gave them a smiled and sighed. "If anybody else wanted to join in on the bet." _God_ _forbid we have any fun._ Nes though to use we just chuckled. "You three aren't betting your to young." I tried and I mean I tried really hard but, I just couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

I look at mom she sighed "You three are just seven maybe in a few more years. I stared at my parents just stared at them as everybody in my room stared at us. I opened my mouth to say something but word wouldn't come out. They look at me expecting. I just through my hands up in defeat and anger then turned on my heels heading for the kitchen to eat my feelings. _Fun sucker._ Ethan thought.

I bursted out laughing then Nes and Ej joined in. Maggie and her coven came in. Everybody in the living room except Maggie's coven look at us like we where crazy. This just started a new round of laughter in us. After a few second we calmed downed. Maggie asked. "Well what's so funny." We burst into laughter again and this time the laughter raked through our bodies. This happened as every guest arrived they ask us the same question as Maggie and then look at use like we were crazy at some point we ended up on the floor pounding our fist making incorhoted sentence and rolling around not able to focused we couldn't hold up our shield and uncle Jas was on the floor with us seconds later. Final we where able to pick ourselves up off the floor.

"So what's so funny?" Benjamin asked Then we giggled out in unison "nothing." "Well, it had to be something if I was on the floor. Wait I can feel your emotions again." Uncle Jas analized then smiled we instantly stopped laughing and started putting our shields up. I took a deep breathe and I smelt Seth scent I would recognize it anywhere. _Mmmmhhhhh Seth smells good. _I completely forgot about my shield. "...You okay?" Seth asked _God those lips I yearn to feel them on my lip, on my body, on my wait focused Inez_ "Huh. What you say Seth?" I ask with confusion in my voice. _I_ _really am confused what did Seth say? _"Nez are you okay?" _Goodness gracious his voice. " _Nez!" "_I'm fine just a laugh attack." _I said after blinking several times I smiling. Even though my mine was going through ten fantasies at once staring Seth and Me. _Seth kissing me deeply, Seth hand all over my body, Seth whispering naughty things in my ear, My lip on Seth's... Focused put up your damn shield. _Yelled Ej and Nes just as I hear a growl. I put up my shield as my head snapped up to them but they weren't look at me. I turned to see where the growl was coming from and i saw dad look at Seth. Then dad looked petrified, terrified, and slightly disgusted OK so he very disgusted. An he looked down at me. _Damn he must have hear that last thought._

**An:**

_**What**_ _**did you think? Review Review Review PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE! Give me a review.**_


	2. Getting Answers

**Chapter 2**

**I** **never** **Knew**

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Jas POV**

_What is going on? OK first Nez is mad I can see that in her face. Nez and Ej look like they're about to go with her but, they something funny and now Nez, Ej, and Ness are on the floor laughing. OK so they went crazy. After get all that laughter out they finally calm down. Then Maggie's and her coven walks in and ask what's so funny. An this time I end up on the floor with them it felt like forever before I final calm down. _I started listening to the conversation going on. "So what's so funny?" Benjamin asked oblivious amused by the triplets. They giggled out in unison "nothing." "Well, it had to be something if I was on the floor. Wait I can feel your emotions again." I thought out loud. Seth was, by Nez side ask if she was OK when I felt this overwhelming love and lust. I could handle it but , as soon as it was there it was gone. I saw Nez look at Ej and Nessie then she looked at Edward. _That_ _weird why look toward Ness and Ej._ "Well what's so funny" I asked Nez she looked up at me with nervousness evident in her eyes. I gave her as reassuring smile. She busted out into a full out silly grin and said "It's an inside joke." "Nez-" _Edward let it go for now you can talk about it next week just let them enjoy their birthday now. An have you notice. _Edward look at me questionably. _They_ _are hiding something. _He shook his head. I replay what I notice. _Perhaps they've got powers they haven't told us about I'm guessing they are. Telepathic but, still I feel like they are hiding more._ Edward nodded agree with what I'm saying. "**WOULD YOU GUYS STOP THAT!**" Emmett said in his loud booming voice cause us to jump.

I decide to ask Alice a questions. She looked at me and smile and started bouncing and clapping. I could help but, chuckle my energetic pixie. This got every bodies attention. "Let's play truth or dare Cullen style birthday edition." Ness, Ej, and Nez looked at Alice with small smiles and hope in their eyes. _What are they hoping for. _Ness and Nez looked at Ej and sighed then they look at Edward with blank faces and their eyes voided of any hope they had seconds ago. "OK" Edward said I looked at the kids and saw surprise flash in they're eye but, just as as there it was gone. _They are very good at hiding the emotions and they expect you to say no their face did drop when you walked into the room while we where making that bet._ I look toward Edward his lips turned down just slightly. I watched them carefully trying analyzing every move they make. Nez raised an eyebrow towards Ej and Ness. They both shrugged then they looked at their dad as if something was wrong with him. "OK let's play" Ness said oblivious excited. "No backing out or quitting this is the birthday edition and it last until your birthday is over the exact time." I said They looked at each and smiled and nodded. "OK we will play." They shouted at the same time.

Nes Pov

"So what's the rules?" I asked. "Well I'm glad you ask. First everyone that play get to ask you a truth or dare before you can ask anyone that the first go round. The second round once everybody has asked you we give you a bottle and you spend it to see who you truth or dare after the three of you each have truth or dare a person we start the third round where you incorporate a penalty for picking truth and the dares get worse. They're is a max of twelve players. Also you have to answer or ask in the order that you where born." _Damn_

"OK I'll be right back I'm going to go get me something to drink anybody else want anything?" I ask as I headed toward the kitchen. "Juice!" Shouted Nez and Ej. "Decide who playing while I'm gone." I came back into the room with three half a gallon jugs. Nes was next to Ej and their was an empty space next to him so I sat there. "So who goes first." Nez asked "I will." Aunt Alice answered. "Nes truth or dare." Aunt Alice asked. "Truth." I said confidentiality. "Tell us something you have done that your dad wouldn't approve of." I choke a Lil bit on my juice, Nez spit her out on Jake he was on the opposite side of the circle from her, Ej stopped mid drink and looked aunt Alice then dad. "I went clubbing ." I said like it not a big deal. "I listen to rap music." Nez said unashamed. I looked and gave her the bitch why didn't you help me look."What Nes? Don't look at me like that. I didn't throw you under the bus you lay right there in the middle of the street just so you could get hit." She said our audience of vampires and werewolves laugh. "I though we were in this together?" I asked "We are I haven't thrown you under the bus have." Ej cough very loudly " I have cursed before." Ej said with shame in his voice and lowered his head I could tell it was fake. "Maggie would you be our vampire lie detector to tell use if they are telling the truth." Aunt Alice asked nicely. "Sure and they are telling the truth. Who going next?"

Aunt Alice look around and pointed to Uncle Emmie. We audible gulped and he laughed. "Truth or dare Nez?" She at me uncle _Emmett is going Make us do or say something embarrassing. _I said then shrugged. She looked at Ej _your call Nez. _He said. She sighed "Truth." She said and Uncle Emmie smiled evilly. "Have you ever done anything sexual with anybody." Uncle Emmie waggled his eyebrows. "Emmett what kid of question is that to ask your nieces and nephew." Aunt Rose ask as she smacked him on the back of the head. "I haven't done anything sexual with anybody!" The three of us hopped up at the same time. The vampies and werewolfies adiuence eyes wide and I saw the thought they where thinking flash in there eyes it said **they've** **gotta** **be** **lying**! Uncle Emmie raise an eyebrow. "Well, Maggie." I look at dad he look like he was about to shit bricks, mom look like she was ready to have a cow, Benjamin and Uncle Emmie looked amused as they watch my parents. Ben always thinks something funny. The rest of the people in the circle looked ready to kill. _Wow_ _does_ _no_ _one_ _believes_ _us. _I looked at my siblings they shook there heads. Maggie laugh and said amusingly " I hate liars." We shrugged. "Well one of them is lying." We look at each other. "They said it at the same time."

**An: Read** **or** **Die** **(No** **its** **not** **the** **mango) ( Sorry** **manga)**

**Jazzy** **calls** **them** **the** **triplets** **because** **he** **see** **them** **as** **a** **unit** **from** **him** **being** **a** **soldier** **and** **not** **because** **I'm** **being** **lazy. Yeah** **that** **sounds** **about** **right. Benjamin** **is** **Ben** **it** **sounds** **better. I** **can't** **wait** **till** **the** **triplets** **get** **to** **do** **their** **dares** **and** **truths** **on** **them. Spoiler** **alert** **I** **have** **a** **hilarious** **one** **for** **Rosalie** **planned** **out. If** **you** **have** **in** **suggestion** **I'm** **open** **to** **them** **I** **want** **to** **know** **what** **you** **want** **to** **see** **in** **the** **story. I** **except** **criticism** **to** **just** **review. Hey that** **rhyme.**

**HAHA** **HAHA** **HAHA** **HAHA** **I'M** **SO** **CORNY**


	3. Yes Seth!

Chapter 3 Fuck You! Yes Please!

I don't own twilight or any of its characters

Ej POV

I huff. I guess I got own up to it. Ness and Nez hopped up. "I might be the liar I only told the half truth." They confessed. "Actually I lied and I know you can't hate me Maggie." Ness and Nez looked at me and shrugged. "I told the truth and the truth is the truth even if it half the truth it not a lie." Nez said seriously. "I agree with Nez so we need not explain." They betrayed me. "Okay it ever man for themselves now. An as for the sexual in counter it was when Me, Ness, and Nez went clubbing last Saturday when it was Sunny. I was at the bar and a girl walk up and practical raped me with her hands." I shivered at the end. "Oh and if you wonder where Ness and Nez was..." I looked at them and smiled. "The where drunk dance on the bar scream and I quote "Whoa Ej get some!" Some people laugh uncle Emmett was the loudest mom and dad mother mouth where basically on the floor. "You two got drunk." I smiled. "You don't even care that Ej practical got hand raped." Nes said and I shivered at the end. Just mentioning it gives me shivers. "See he obviously traumatized!" Nez said.

I sighed what have I gotten myself into. "So who's next?" I looked around the circle Leah smiled at me I could resist smiling back and here I am trying to keep a slight distance between us. "Ej?" I hear uncle Jas say. I turn to him giving him my attention. "Truth or Dare." I was about to answer when I was rudely interrupted. "Wait do we have to do the dares to?" Nes asked. Uncle Jas smiled. "No just the truth." I was getting Impatient. "Dare." Uncle Jas chuckled. "I dare you to show or tell us something your siblings don't know or haven't seen." That's and easy one. I smiled to Nes and Nez. "Pay backs a bitch." They gulped I laughed. Mom gasped."Ej language." Grandma said i gave her and apologetic look i didn't really mean it but, it was for her piece of mind. I went to the movie cabinet and grabbed Nes and Nez favorite movie when we where younger.

"You remember this use to be your favorite movie." I said to Nes and Nez they nodded. I smiled and sat back down next to Nez. And took the movie out and reached Into my back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. I stuck it under where the disc was and popped the black plastic out of place under it was five disc. "Is that porn." Uncle Emmet asked. Aunt Rose smacked him. I could help but, laugh. "Ej doesn't know what porn is." Nes and Nez shoulder shook with silent laughter? I coughed to keep from laughing. "Whatever you say mom. Which one should I choose. Pick a state Uncle Jas Florida, Miami, California, Phoenix, or Texas." Uncle Jas look thoughtful. "Florida." I laughed. "Good choose I never watched any of these so I don't know everything on it but, I vaguely remember well, guess its time to refresh my memory." Nez looked at me. "When did you video tape these?" She asked me. "I didn't video tape this. I paid somebody to do it. I never watched so I truly don't know what's on it." I passed it to Uncle Jas to put it into the DVD player. The first thing that popped up on the screen was beach full of teenager the title was spring break.

"Well, your screw." I said to Nes and Nez. _I wished. _Nes and Nez thought at me. I shook my head. I had the remote. Their was a stage on the stage was Nes in a Exotic Brazilian Black Rhinestone Studded Micro Halter Style Top and Thong G-String Bottom Bikini and Nez in a skimpy G-String Bikini . Those bikini are small and doesn't even cover half there boobs and my sisters are a c-cup. I was wearing Geronimo Sexy Men Swimwear Boxer Swimsuit Beach Brief Trunks Shorts Floral XXL that left nothing to the imagination it was skin tight.

Dad took the remote from me and paused the TV. "What the hell are you wear?" dad asked as he pointed to the TV.

Everybody jaw dropped when they saw the what we where wear.

Seth POV

Pure thought think pure thought think pure thought. I gotta get out before I lose my head and think something inappropriate. I got up Nez look at me I shook my head. An walk out the door. "I'll be right back." I heard Nez say. Nez comes running out the house I turned around to see what she wanted. "Seth where are you going?" she says as she look up at me. "For a run." She smiled. "Can I join you." I nodded we ran and in three minutes we where six miles away from the house. "Seth..." I touched the shorts in her hand and took them in my mouth and when behind two trees to change. "What where you saying Nez?" She looked at me and lick her. Fuck. After I thought it I realized I said it out loud. A slightly and very quiet moan escaped Nez lips I wouldn't get been able to hear it if I wasn't a werewolf. "So what did you think of my g string bikini?" She asked as she looked up me and lick her lips its her nervous habit. Damn she a fuck temptress with her rose red lips and pale pink tongue

"Fuck Nez!" She smiled devious. "I agree you should fuck Nez.". Nez said seductively. I'm trying my best t o keep my control but, she keeps on pushing. "Nez I made an agreement with you dad." She huffed. Then she looked at me with this mischief twinkle in her eyes. She grab my hand entwined her into mine and wake towards me as I took a step back. She looks so sexy. My back ended up against a tree. She put my hands above my head it not to the point where she needed to stand on her tippy toes. Then she full on pressed her body against mine. "Nez..." She cut me off with a kiss not that I mind. Her lips travel down my neck stop at the crook of my neck and to a deep breath through her noes. "It just that Seth you made an agreement with my dad not me. Therefore I can kiss you but you can't kiss. Mmmmhhhhhh I just love your scent" She was right but also wrong. "Nez you may not have made an agreement with your dad but, I did an it was that I wouldn't be Intiman with you and that refers to any type of touches, kisses, or anything that can be taking sexual." I said ignoring the comments t about my scent but, I wanted to give her anything she ever wanted or needed.

"Can I have at least two more kisses?" I sighed I want and she want to and I'm not going to let her kiss me after this so why not enjoy it. I smiled. "You can't kiss me after this." She sucked in a deep breath I watch her chest rise and follow. I looked at Nez had a knowing smile but, she doesn't say anything just push her breast against my bare chest more until her breast where all but falling out of her top and I could feel be hard nipples on my upper abs. I couldn't hold back the growl building in my chest Nez straight out moan damn she must have sensitive nipple all this fuck temptation and I can't even enjoy it. I feel like a man in the desert and Nez is the kings water and any man who touch it will get their balls cut off. "Then we should make these two last as long as possible. An your lip aren't the first part time of you I wanna kiss." I look down at her as she released me. "Then what is." She smiled at as she brought her hands up and to my chest and ran them down my chest to the edge of my pants and tugged on them.

My eyes widen twice their normal size. She giggled and ran her hands back up my chest and stopped at my shoulder and ran one finger up my neck and stopped on my Adams Apple. "Here." She said slowly and sultrily. I gulped and my Adams apple moved downward Nez chuckled then she kiss my Adams apple. The sensation of have her lip there shocked me on how good it felt. She took me by surprise and lick it then nipped me I moaned. I could feel myself get hard now I'm not a little guy and I could tell that the head of my cock is going to stop just below waistband of my cut-off shorts. I know Nez can feel me getting hard because she's smiling as she sucks my Adams apple then Nez moan and her hand slowly glide down my chest as her hand wrapped around the waist band I caught her hand but, not before her fingers grazed the head of my cock and she still sucking on my neck. She entangled her other hand in my hair and pulled my head back and sucked on my Adams apple hard then she flicked her index and middle finger that I forgot to take off my waste band and hit the head off my cock.

I groaned then I realized her finger where lightly grazing my cock moving back and forward. I took a deep breathe. "Nez we better stop before some one comes look for us and we are going to have to make this second kiss quick. So I need you to remove your hand." She flashed me an understanding smiled and nodded. She didn't make any moves to move her hand I looked down at her and she looked up at me patiently. "Seth I can't move hand if your holding it." I let go of her hand and before I knew what was happening I was on my knees my eyes rolled into the back of my head I saw stars. Nez was rubbing the back of my neck. When I was able to focus I blinked several times then I looked down to see Nez other hand on my cock cover in my cum. I gulped and look up at Nez she had a satisfied look on her face that said got you and raise the hand to her lips and lick the cum off and moaned excessive she is so fucking sexy. "Damn Seth you taste so fucking good." She said this to me her eyes was trained downward.

"I'd suggest you never leave your guard down around me or I'll have you on your back in five seconds flat and I'll be fucking you six way to Sunday." She said this with a sly grin on her face. Open my mouth to say something as I was getting ready to pull my shorts up. "Put your fucking clothes on!" Was shouted from two different direction. Nez and I jumped this efficiently pulled my pants up as i buttoned them i though damn I'm dead this isn't a good look. Caught with my pants down. I look to the left to see Jake and Nes hand and hand. Nez was looking to the right I look to see who it was turns out to be Ej and Leah with his arm wrapped around Leah's waist. Nez looks at Ej then Nes and they all nodded at each other. "What was that." I asked Nez she smiled. "Silent conversation we are able to have with each other." I frown. "How come you never told me?" She chuckled. "You never asked before now." Then she kissed I couldn't resist kissing back. She smiled and kissed up my jaw till she got to my ear and whispered. "I love you Seth." I feel like the luckiest man on earth I wanted to say but, I stuck with. "I love you to Nez."

She beams at me. "Seth I can also filter your thought so my dad so wont know what happened. Nes and Ej already filtered Jake and Leah's thoughts. I nodded. "Alright lets go back to the house before someone comes looking." We caught up with everybody. It was kinda awkward but,Nez was happy so I'm happy. She demanded that I carry her on my shoulder. It hard with her thigh right in my face if I turn my head slightly and stick out my tongue I could lick her tight that how close it is to my face. We made it to the house and Nez went up to change as everybody else got into a circle again. Nez came down stairs in a black mini leather skirt and a red denim vest that came just above her belly button and she wasn't wear a bra and her hair look like she just got out of bed from rough sex. SO FUCKING SEXY.

I looked around Ej had camera, Nes had a microphone, Edward was looking furious, Bella look shock, Rosalie and Alice where in awe of her outfit because it hasn't come out yet and their are none in stock, and everybody else look like what's going to happen next.

**review review** **review** **or** **Review** **Review** **Review** _**NOW**_


End file.
